Prank Wars
Prank Wars is the seventh episode of the second season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Uh oh! Centerscore's arch nemesis school Wilson High has initiated a Prank War! Can Howard ousmart Wilson High? Plot The episode started out with just an ordinary, quiet day at Centerscore High. However, with the Crosstown Games just around the corner, trouble will brew between Centerscore and it's long time rivals: Wilson High. As Linda, Howard, Hector, and Brendan were leaving school, a car pulled up to them. Alexei shouted out "Hey! Centerscore!" Hector warned his friends to look out for water baloons, that the Wilson kids were throwing out their enemies. Hector shouted for them to run but Steve told them not so fast. He pulled up in a second car, making them surrounded. The balloons then soared through the air hitting everybody. Hector then noticed that it wasn't water, it was honey! Alexei then shouted "Hey Float-Girl" and pulled out a bucket full of the baloons and threw them at Linda. Hector knew he needed to help his girlfriend out. He heroically dived in front of Linda pushing her out of the way, making the ballons soar harmlessly as Alexi drives off. Linda called her boyfriend, her hero and Howard said that nobody messes with his girl. She thanked him but couldn't believe that Alexi is pulling a prank like that. Brendan agreed asking who would throw honey at people. Hector stated that it's messy, and inconvenient, but it lacks his usal malice. Just then Alexei's car returned as he threw a bee hive right at Hecto's feet! The bees started to swarm going straight for the honey. Several bee stings later, Hector announced that it's time for revenge and he declared a prank way. They now need to come up with a plan for something spectacular that they can do to Wilson High. Hector agreed adding on that they need to do something good that they'll never see coming. Linda surprisingly asked it he was into pranks, and he said of corase since his little sisters taught him everything they know about pulling pranks. He added that nobody goes after his girlfriend and gets away with it. Linda thought that was sweet of him to say and declared that she's in too. She's tired of this Alexei guy thinking he can do whatever he wants to them and get away with it. Brendan however was not sure about this, since this could result in them getting in trouble. Howard reminded him that he's covered in bee strings becasue of these Wilson jerks and Hector asked if he remembered what happened during the last prank wars. Brendan heard that last year they stole their mascot. Hector called that nothing compared to what happened before that. Previous to last year there was the infamous "Soccer Team Scandal", "The Locker Room Lock_Down", and the "Interent Incapacitation". Brendan questioned the last one he named, and Hector stated that Alexei somehow managed to figure out his email address, and then signed him up for every spam list he can find. In a flashback from last year, the computer read that he had 58,093 emails. Hector was shocked saying that he didn't sign up for the mailing list for Download-Viruses-Now.com! Ms. Prez came up and asked what's going on here. The compter then said "Erro! Error! Initiating self-destruct!" Back in the present, Brendan suggested that that's why he can't use the school computers. Hector said he was right and said that it took the school a week to get the compter lab back up. Alexei is taking things too far and this year they should teach him a lesson. Linda asked what they're going to do about it, and Howard asked if Hector still had the fireworks he gave him. Hector said he did have them but Brendan warned them that rieworks are way to dangerous to have in a prank since that could cause a fire to start. Howard then agreed saying they shouldn't take it too far but they should still do something cruel and devious. Hector suggested that they should mess up the fancy fountain the Wilson kids are always hanign out by, Linda then thought they should repaint their parking lot and move the lines a foot closer together, and arange the sports to spell out "LOSER". Brendan liked both ideas and thought Howard should break be the tie-breaking vote. Howard choose to re-paint the parking lot. After hours a few more hours of planning, Howard asked if everyone knows where they're going to meet. Hector said he'd drive since they'll be plenty of room in the Party Van, and they can check out the killer sound sister he just put in! Howard agreed. That night at Wilson High, they arrived at the parking lot, and Linda told them to start painting. An hor later, Linda stated that it took a long time, but she knows it'll definitely be worth it. The following day at Wilson High, Alexei asked Stiletto what shge's doing since she smacked her car door againts his convertible. She stated that his car is parked over the line. Steve complained that he can't get out of his car. Steph thought this looked very suspicious and had all the signs of a prank. Alexie didn't believe that Centerscore High would actually pull a prank. Stiletto stated that nobody messes with her car and gets away with it. Steve shouted for help and Steph thought that this calls for some payback. Alexie said that they will have their revenge, and Steph said that she'll analyze the tire treads left on the parking lot to figure ouyt exactly who's behind this and sure to pay them back double. Alexie compliemented her saying "Excellent, Steph. As the leader of the nerds, your technical prowess will be invaluable." Steph said that she would usally not associate herself with him but in this case she'll make an exception. The next day after school, Hector, Howard, Brendan, and Linda found the cars in the Centerscore parking lot covered with melted marshmellows. Hector was upset that the Party Van has been vandalized. Howard said this is the oldest trick in the book and usally Alexie has more imagination. Hector then was confused of the music he was hearing. Linda told him that it looks like they replaced his sound box programmed to play this song on repeat with the song that ice cream trucks play. Just then, Kay and Kel came by thinking it was acutally ice cream. Hector angrily told them that he doesn't have any ice cream. The twins stilll notoiced marshmellows so the started chomping on the marshmellows. Hector told howard to get his sisters off of the Party Van since they might bite through the fender. Howard told his siblings to get off and not have melted marshmellows since it'll ruin their dinner appatite. Kay agreed saying they should get some graham crackers and chocolate. Kel excited said "M'mores" and the girls ran off. Hector was disspointed about his van and Brendan stated that thi sis why he didn't think they should get involved with this silly prank war. Brendan said they can count him out of it and left. Hector was even more upet now since the team is falling apart. Howard knew that he needs to snap his friend out of it. Howard told him that they'll make Alexie pay. Hector was still upset about his Party Van. Howard told him to stop and before he can say anything, he should imagine Alexie who's probabaly laughing over them right now and likely thinks he crushed their spirtis. Howard asked him if he wanted him to be right, if he wanted him to win, and if he wanted him to get away with this. Hector answered that he wants to make sure he pays for this and they got to make him regret the day he pulled his first prank on them. Linda said that first they'll clean his car, and then they'll his sound system back in order. Hector said he doesn't know a thing about wiring or fixing sound systems. Linda said he shouldn't worry since he knows the guy to help. The three later entered the Auto-Shop to find Kenji. He was happy to see Linda and said that she doesn't come to the shop enough anymore and noticed that she brought Hector and Howard with her. After a quick explanation she asked if he can help. Kenji then examined the sound system. He stated that they really damaged the Van's wiring, not to mentoin the marshmellow goop everywhere, be he can fix it expecialyl if he has some help. Kenji asked Linda if she can give him a hand, and she agreed saying she had so much fun working with him on the float in the begining of the year. Kenji said she should keep out it since she's a natural. Howard said to himself that he's totally using this as a chance to hit on Linda. Howard asked if he can help them, but Kenji dind't know if that was a good idea, since he doesn't think he knows his way around a car. Howard beted he can pick it up in no time. Linda told him that it's sweet that he wants to help but it'll be faster if she and Kenji do it thereselves. She wants to do it as quickly as possible since that would leave them enough time to plot revenge. Linda said they can meet up at Howard's place once the car is fixed. Later that night, Hector told the team that they need to get their game faces on and find something horrible they can do to the kids at Wilson. Hector later brought up that thye should take apart Alexie's car. Howard wanted a clever twist though so Linda suggested that they can put it back together in the Wilson High gym. Hector thought that was genious! An hour later, Hector, Howard, Linda, and Kenji met up outside of Alexie's house. Kenji suggested that they can start with the wheels. Just then they heard a voice and hid behind Alexie's car. Steve came by passing them and was talking with Darren on the phone about meeting up at Alexie's house but he was 2 hours early. He then left and Hector figured they were meeting up to prank them. As a member of the Spirit Comittee, Linda had the keys to the school so she planned on going backt there in case anythign happens, and went back safeley by a taxi after hearing that Spike took his younger brother back from Wilson on Thanksgiving by taxi. When she left they 3 guys worked together to take apart Alexie's car, and then headed to the Wilson High gym. They were about to go when Kenji got a text message. He told them that it looks like they'll have to reassemble the car without him. He said that Megan is working hard since so many people want their car repaired and getting marshmellows is very difficult so he needs to help out. Howard complained that there's no way they can repair the car without him but now it the time that they need to step it up. About 20 minutes later, the guys were outside of Wilson High. Howard brought up that the school has a state of the art security and they'll need to disable the cameras if they want any chance. Hector said he's already ahead of him and Brendan approched them and asked why they wanted to meet him here. Hector said they needed his help making Brendan confused since he thought they were going to have a to play Warscrew: Online together and Hector admitted that he lied. Hector was angry since he had to beg his mom to drop him off here and he should know how much he hates this side of town. Hector said this is the only way he knew he'd come so lying was the only choice to get his help. Howard questioned that he should have been suspisous about meeting up at Wilson High in the middle of the night. After some convicing that it they should be motivated to win. Within a few minutes, Brendan shut off the secuirty system and even concidered it a little fun. A few minutes later they were in the Wilson gym surrounded by car parts. They eventually finished putting the car together. Howard, Brendan, and Hector were satifyed with how it turned out and wished they could have seen the look on Alexie's face when he finds his car there! Brendan was surpised he actually enjoyed it but still felt guilty about contributing to this war. Hector told him that they didn't start the fire, since it was already burning. Howard's phone then beeped with a text from Linda saying that Wilson High is there and they should head over quickly. A fast drive later, Howard pulled up to Centerscore High. Linda was on the ground wresetling with Steph as Steve was sprinting quickly towards the campus. Linda told him to stop Steve since he's heading towards the statue, so as Steve was sprinting towards the statue, Howard dove out of the car just behind him, tackling him. Howard looked over and saw Linda pinning Steph to the ground! Howard asked Steve what he was planning to do to the statue, and he said he'll never talk. Howard then searched through Steve's bag and found the badger mask and some superglue. He assumed that he was about to superglue the mask onto their statue. Steve told him to get off and he can't prove anything. Howard told him to just get out of hre and not let them catch him on their side of town again. Steve and Steph left. As the Wilson Kids dissapeared, Brendan and Hector came running up. Hector appologized for being late since Brendan wanted to stop at every possible red light. Linda told them they're too late since the kids at Wilson are gone. After a quick explanation, Hector thought it was a good prank but assumed they would have been up to something worse. Brendan insited for them to just call it easy that they got off this, and he stated that it's already 10:00 so he needs to head home. Hector also said he needed to leave for some plans. Howard suggested he may be up to some more plotting but Hector said no way since he got Alexie and Wilson High. Howard said alright but he should stay out of trouble, and they'll see each-other tomorrow. The next day at school, Howard thought that Alexie must be going crazy, over at Wilson High. Hector called this the greatest prank of all time, and Brendan added that he had his doubts but they pulled it off. Officer Monte then came out of nowhere and asked is that so. He marched right up to the guys and announced that he heard enough. Hector nervousely said that they haven't done anything, but the officer told them that it's too late, and one of the upstaning Wilson High students witnessed their vandalism. He then ordered the kids to come with him. Hector said that it was just a prank, but Monte called it a serious offense and people could have been hurt. Howard was confused and Officer Monte added that they're lucky the fire didn't spread to the rest of the school. Howard asked what he meant by fire, and Monte told them that they shouldn't play dumb. He said that there was a fire in the Wilson High library and they burned it down. Howard claimed that they never did that and he didn't believe them and ordered the kids in his car. Hector then asked what his proff is. He said that they have Poindexter fingerprints all over the security system, and their fingerprints are all over the fireworks. Howard asked Hector if those were the fireworks he gave him and was mad since Hector told him that he would never use them on a prank. Hector was stuttering and Brendan questioned if that it why he kept talking about fire. Hector denined that and said he can explain. Howard then said "You mean you can lie to us some more. Officer Monte, you have to listen to me. We were at Wilson High last night only to pull of a stupid prank prank. We didn't start the fire" Monte still thought they did it and said he had a sworn testimony that those three were at Wilson High when the fire started. Unless they can provide airtight alibis for where they were at 11:00 last night, they're under arrest. Brendan told him that at 11:00 he was playing Warscrewdriver:Online, and Howard was on a date with Linda. Hector was stuttering some more and Officer Monte then said "That's what I thought. Besides the traffic cam caught a crystal clear picture of that "Party Van" on the Wilson side of town at 10:30 P.M. Brendan shockingly asked Hector if he went back. Officer Monte heard enough and said "You two can't prove either of your alibis and this kid doesn't even have one. And that means the three of you have a one-way-ticket downtown! Get in the squad car!" Bonus Scene Characters *Howard DeGeest *Hector Alonzo *Alexei Harp *Steve *Linda Carter *Brendan Berg *Steph *Kenji Black *Stiletto Reed *Kay and Kel DeGeest *Officer Monte *Ms. Prez *Computer Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Year 2